dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Medgreen
Medgreen, the “Demon Prince” (Medgreen wasn't his actural name, King Piccolo named him after an insturment, somethin' like... Trombone but he thought Medgreen sounds more taunting), a Namekian from Universe 7, is one of the many children of the Demon King Piccolo. Medgreen escaped after his father was killed by Goku, opting to explore the world for himself to find his true purpose in life rather than waste his days wishing revenge on the child who did only good. Appearance Being a child of the infamous King Piccolo, he is a Namekian and he has said traits of a normal Namekian. He’s green with red looking muscles. His attire is something simple. A dark blue with a light blue belt holding it together. Medgreen also has a cape that’s stitched to that attire (When he got the clothing for the first time) it proves both, as intimation and somewhat royalty (He’s the son of the demon king, afterall). He also has Piccolo-like shoes. It runs in the family. Backstory As stated before, he’s the demon prince and thus was born asexually. After spewing out of his father, his father died by Son Goku, the Saiyan who was born on Earth. Ever since his death, he’s been basically trying to live his life as normal. Granted, when he first tried to live a normal life people panic saying “THE DEMON KING HAD A SON!” he then learnt. He was the son of the Demon Prince. Through, unlike any normal living thing… he took it with pride. “I’m the son of someone as strong as him? Great! I’m unstoppable!”. Personality Medgreen is basically a normal person in a sociality (Not wanting to cause any crimes or whatever). He lives in a city after all. However, he does act generally cocky since as stated before, he’s King Piccolo’s son. He usually uses that statement to intimidate his foes. Abilities Fight – Medgreen can fly with the use of Ki. Regeneration – Namekians can regenerate lost, harmed limbs. Ki Blasts – Medgreen can create spheres of red Ki to harm whoever he desires. Giant Namek – The power to become a Great Namek. Medgreen was able to attain this form, but named it "Giant Namek" after discovering one more powerful. Daemonkae – After shouting “I’M THE DEMON PRINCE, YOU KNOW WHO YOU’RE FACING?” his skin glows with a vigorous, blue flame-like aura. Daemonkae is like Kaioken in how it’s a boost to power albeit unlike Kaioken, Daemonkae can be mastered due to Medgreen’s regeneration. Great Namek - Medgreen's more powerful form. His appearance does not change, but he gets a massive power boost. Combined with Daemonkae, his skin becomes blue (With his blue flame-like aura) and he gains an even greater power increase. This power increase is comparable to SSJ2 Goku and (Non Majin) Vegeta during the Buu arc. Daemonko – A red, quick, one handed beam Medgreen uses as his main beam. It includes his evil in that attack. Daemonka – Medgreen’s version of “Hellzone Generate” instead, of faking out the Ki blasts, it’s rapid Ki blasts to the face. Sometimes rapid Ki blasts work. Trivia *Medgreen’s name is based off my DBO character Medium Green, which was based on The Big Green dub’s name of Piccolo, Big Green. Category:Namekians